Episode 8545 (24th July 2019)
Plot Andrea asks Jamie if he's having second thoughts about ripping off Kim. Jamie isn't. Laurel nervously prepares to tell Gabby and Arthur about her relationship with Jai. When Kerry nips into the shop, she witnesses Jai and Laurel kissing. Jamie continues the plan to oust Kim from the vets by telling his mother that Rhona is bullying him. Cain worries about losing Kyle although Moira promises Cain promises they'll win this. At that moment Nate appears in the farmhouse kitchen so Moira decides to fire him. Rishi looks over Kim's contract. The terms are atrocious so Manpreet suggests they be honest with Jai and admit they can't raise the money to save the factory. Instead, Rishi tells Jai that he's secured a loan and everything is sorted. Laurel sits Arthur down and informs him about her relationship with Jai. Moira tries to fire Nate but Nate refuses to go and takes the opportunity to flirt with Moira again. Nicola is surprised that Bernice is pressing ahead with the murder mystery event despite Liam not getting involved. Kerry gossips about Jai and Laurel's relationship in the café. Nicola doesn't believe it until Laurel enters the café and confirms it herself. Manpreet asks Rishi if he's really going to accept Kim's loan. Rishi is as it's the only way he going to raise the money the factory needs by tonight. Kim follows Rhona into the café and confronts her about taking things out on Jamie. Rhona states she has a right to intervene when an employee is under performing and reminds Kim that only partners are guaranteed jobs at the vets. As Rhona goes to exit the café, Kim reminds her that she has no power as she's not a partner. Rhona hits back that she has all the power - it's Jamie that has none. Back at Victoria Cottage, Laurel fills Nicola in on her relationship with Jai. Nicola inquires if it's love. Laurel insists it's too early for that but states she's happy. As Moira can't fire Nate, she asks Pete to send him off to a machinery course in Wales to get him out the way for a while. Kim meets with Rishi and Manpreet to discuss the loan agreement but their meeting is interrupted when Jamie returns to Home Farm and informs Kim that Rhona has issued him with a final warning. After agreeing a deal with Rishi, Kim turns her attentions to Jamie and suggests she transfer her shares of the vets to him. Jamie tries to hide his delight. Arthur knocks at Holdgate Farm and grills Jai about his marital history before warning him to never hurt Laurel or make her cry. Jamie and Andrea discuss how Kim fell for their plan and is signing over her shares, unaware Millie has video called Kim whilst playing with Jamie's phone and Kim has heard everything... Cast Regular cast *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny Foster *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Entrance way, living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Driveway *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes